A Love for Mac
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Maxie and Spinelli decide to set Mac up on internet dating,without his permission.


**A Love for Mac**

Maxie Jones walked quickly into the penthouse,kicking off her shoes,pulling off her jacket and tossing it,and her purse and keys onto the desk. With a huff,she threw herself onto the sofa and crossed her arms. She had just gotten back from the PCPD where Mac had begged her to move back home. She had refused. Couldn't he understand that she wanted to stay with Spinelli? She knew that Mac was only trying to protct her,but she wasn't a little girl anymore. If only her father had a girlfriend,then he wouldn't have time to argue with her over her relationship with Spinelli. Suddenly a though occured to her and she smirked devilishly. She and Spinelli could set up a profile for Mac on the same dating site they added Carly and Jason's profile to. Feeling proud of herself,she went into the kitchen to get herself a glass of rasberry iced tea and wait for Spinelli to return home so she could run her idea by him.

About an hour later,Spinelli walked through the door and Maxie jumped up from the couch and smiled at him broadly. Spinelli narrowed his eyes,and looked at her with suspicion. That smile usually meant that his Maximista was up to something.

"Hi,Spinelli!" She said cheerfully,bounding over to him and grabbing his hand in both of hers. She began to pull him back over to the couch. "Maximista? What are you up to? Should The Jackal be worried? He asked hesitantly a he sat back on the couch,with his feet resting on the coffee table.

Maxie laughed at him and nudged his shoulder with her own,gently. "What makes you think I'm up to something Spin?" She asked him,looking at him with bright eyes.

"Because,when Maximista smiles like that,it usually means something is going through that devious brain of hers." He told her matter-of-factly.

She sighed,"Well,your right. I AM up to something...nothing bad though. I was thinking that we could make up a profile for Mac on that internet dating site." She told him,looking up into his face.

Spinelli coughed on the sip of orange soda he had in his mouth and looked at her with wide eyes. "WHAT?!" He said loudly. Did Maxie want her father to kill him?

Maxie just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What? It's a good idea!" She said,insulted by his reaction.

"Except for the fact that Comissioner Sir would KILL me!" Spinelli exclaimed,slapping his hands on his knees in emphasis.

"No he wouldn't! I mean it is MY idea! And besides,if my dad had a love life it would distract him to where he didn't complain about you and me being friends all the time." She said,stealing one of his BBQ chips.

Spinelli looked at her slowly.

"Come on Spin. I promise,I won't let Mac kill you if you help me." She told him,pouting at him.

He sighed and closed his eyes tightly. He knew he couldn't dismiss her for anything. "Fine,the Jackal will help." He said.

Maxie let out a squeal and hugged him tightly. Then,letting go,she grabbed ahold of his laptop and handed it to him.

About an hour later they had finished up Mac's profile,dubbing him with the name of GoodCop.

Maxie smiled at their handy work. "And now we wait for the matches." She said,beaming at Spinelli.

Spinelli just sighed and shook his head,shutting his eyes tiredly. Today had been a long day.

Suddenly the computer beeped and Maxie turned her attebntion to it,her mouth dropping open in shock. "Spinelli!" She squealed,clutching at his arm in happiness. "He's already got five matches!" She exclaimed,bouncing in her seat.

Spinelli peeked at the computer screen curiously. The five matches were SteelMagnolia , AllisonInTheSun,MidnightBreeze,RavenGoddess,and MaMaDrama.

Maxie clicked on SteelMagnolia and her profile popped up. She was a English teacher in highschool and was thirty-nine years old.,divorced and raising a ten year old daughter and nine year old son. According to her profile she loved running,swimming,horse-back riding,old movies,reading,and loved to cook. Spinelli thought the woman sounded great but Maxie thought that the woman might be looking for a father for her children.

RavenGoddess was a massage therapist, forty years old,had never been married,had no kids or pets,and her interest were dancing and clubbing. Maxie and Spinelli both agreed that that woman wasn't the right fit for Mac. After going through both MidnightBreeze and MaMaDrama's profiles,they were about ready to give up but decided to check out AllisonInTheSun's profile. It made Maxie smile. AllisonInTheSun was thirty-eight years old, a veternarian and had a pet dog named Austin,she loved romantic movies,long talks,animals,children,and books. Maxie decided then and there that Allison was perfect for her father.

With a a satisfied grin,Maxie set up a date for Mac and Allison,telling Allison to meet him at Kelly's tomorrow at noon.

The next day,Maxie dragged an unwilling Spinelli behind her to meet with her father.

Mac turned around from the counter where he stood,the smile falling from his lips when he saw who was with his daughter. "What's he doing here?" He asked,glaring at Spinelli.

"Dad! Be nice!" Maxie said firmly,pushing Spinelli into a chair forcefully and seating herself.

Mac grumbled unde his breath then smiled at Maxie. "Well? What was it that you wanted to meet me about? Have you decide to move back home?" He asked.

"No,I am not moving back in with you. I just wanted to tell you something." She said. Allison would be there any moment.

"What is it Maxie? I really should be getting to work,you know." He told her,slightly annoyed.

"I..I set you up...on a internet dating site." She stuttered nervously.

Mac's jaw tightened and it looked as if he was trying to keep from yelling. "You _what?"_ he said,gritting his teeth.

Just as Maxie was about to say something else,the bell on the door to Kelly's chimed and she turned and smiled when she saw the woman walking torward their table with a warm smile grazing her lips. It was Allison.

Standing up Maxie introduced herself and Spinelli to Allison then introduced Mac and Allison to one another before she and Spinelli hurried out of the resturant and watched through the window as the two talked. They seemed to be getting along well and Maxie had to smile. It seemed as if her idea had been a success.


End file.
